Los trajes de ballet
by Christina Becker
Summary: Nessie ayuda a su tía Alice a ordenar su closet, donde encontrará unas cajas con maravillosos recuerdos que guarda su tía. One-shot Alice/Jasper/Nessie


**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo la historia me pertenece. Por desgracia Jasper tampoco es mío… snif snif **

* * *

><p><strong>Nessie P.O.V.<strong>

Mi mamá y mi papá estaban de viaje los dos solitos. ¡Puaj! Seguro que se pasarían el día besuqueándose. ¡Menos mal que yo no iba y no lo tendría que ver! Yo me había quedado en casa de mis abuelos. Me lo estaba pasando muy bien. Todos los días jugaba con mis abuelos o con mis tíos. Tío Emmett era muy divertido, siempre estaba dispuesto a jugar conmigo, incluso cuando a veces yo ya estaba cansada, él quería jugar. A veces pienso que él es más pequeño que yo, a pesar de lo grandote que se le ve. Con tío Jasper también me lo paso muy bien. Me explica muchos cuentos e historias muy entretenidas, y además es muy gracioso. Con la tía Rose y con la tía Alice voy de compras, ¿raro, no? Me encanta ir de compras con la tía Alice. Es súper divertida. Además me compra todo lo que quiero, muy a pesar de lo que diga mamá. Tía Ali siempre me lo compra todo, le da igual lo que digan papá y mamá.

También jugaba mucho con Jacob, que prácticamente vivía en mi casa o en casa de mis abuelos, todo dependiendo de donde estuviera yo.

Hoy en casa sólo estaban la tía Ali y Tío Jazz. Hoy la tía Ali estaba de muy buen humor. Bueno pensándolo bien, ella siempre lo estaba. Ella estaba en su habitación haciendo no se qué en su armario y el tío Jazz estaba en el salón leyendo un libro. Yo se supone que estoy durmiendo, pero no tengo sueño. Yo no quiero hacer la siesta, ¡yo quiero jugaaaar!

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a la habitación de mi tía Ali. Cuando abría la puerta de su habitación me la encontré ordenando el armario.

-¡Hola tita Aliiii!-le grité.

Se giró sobresaltada, apuesto a que no me vio venir.

-¡Ayy! ¡Qué susto! ¿Qué haces aquí? Tendrías que estar durmiendo cielo.

-¡Pero yo no tengo sueño! ¿Puedo ayudarte a ordenar y arreglar? ¡Porfaaaaas!-le dije mientras ponía la carita que me había enseñado ella. La de la carita de cachorrito abandonado.

-¡Pues claro que sí! Menos mal que te pareces a mí en eso de la moda, porque si te llegas a parecer a tu madre a mí me da un ataque-me dijo sonriendo.

Eso era verdad, a mí me gustaba tanto la moda casi como a la tía Alice. También me encantaba ir de compras con ella.

-Venga ayúdame a dejar esas cajas por ahí al lado.

Empezó a coger varias cajas que tenía dentro del armario y me las iba pasando. Las dejé al lado de la cama.

-Tía Ali, ¿qué hay en esas cajas?

-Hay cosas antiguas, recuerdos sobretodo-me miró con cara de añoranza.

Cogió una de las cajas, la que era de color verde botella y verde clarito, y la abrió.

-Mira, en esta caja tengo guardado mi vestido de novia. ¿A que es precioso?

Tía Alice sacó el vestido de la caja. ¡Era precioso! Era incluso más bonito que el de mamá, y se notaba a la legua que era de diseñador. Era de color blanco roto, palabra de honor...realmente precioso. *

-Jazz y yo nos casemos en el 1952, dos años después de unirnos a los Cullen, aunque él ya me había pedido matrimonio antes de encontrarlos.

-Pero si este vestido parece comprado ahora.

-Este vestido era muy moderno para la época. Mucha gente me criticó por llevar un vestido tan "extremado". En aquella época se llevaban vestidos en plan medieval, con muchos lazos, bordados, cintas, cancanes para darle mucho volumen. A mí no me gustaba ése estilo. Por eso escogí este. Y además yo lo ayudé a diseñar. A mí me encanta. Además es un diseño exclusivo de Chanel.

-¿Te criticaron? ¿Criticaron a Alice Cullen? ¡Pero si eres la persona con mejor gusto para la moda que conozco!-le dije a mi tía.

-Pues sí amor, criticaron a Alice Cullen, pero sé que en el fondo tenían envidia del vestido-me dijo con cara de pícara.

-¿Sólo os habéis casado una vez?

-Sí, para nosotros ya es suficiente.

-¿Pero si el tío Jazz te volviera a pedir matrimonio, aceptarías?

-¡Claro que sí! Me haría mucha ilusión. Además, ya he visto que tiene planeado hacerlo pronto.

-¡Pues yo te ayudaré con los preparativos! ¡Y a escoger el vestido!

-Por supuesto cielo. Pero antes me lo tiene que pedir.

-¿Y qué hay en la otra caja?-pregunté curiosa.

-Pues mira, en la otra caja tengo mis fotos de boda.

Me ofreció el álbum de fotos y me puse a ojearlas. ¡Estaba preciosa! Bueno el tío Jazz también, pero en la boda, la protagonista siempre es la novia. Había muchísimas fotos, todas muy divertidas y bonitas. El tío Emmy, en todas las fotos que salía, salía haciendo caras raras. ¡Era muy divertido!

-Tía Alice, como hay muchas fotos, ¿te importaría prestarme el álbum y en cuanto termine te lo devuelvo?

-¡Claro! Sin prisas Nessie. Quédatelo todo el tiempo que necesites.

Me lo llevaría a casa y me las miraría todas. En las otras cajas había ropa que le traía muy buenos recuerdos a la tita, como un abrigo de paño pasado de moda (según ella) que le regaló mi papá el primer año que estuvieron con ellos; un pañuelo para el cuello que le regaló tío Jazz cuando aún estaban en Philadelphia; entre otras cosas especiales para ella y para Jasper.

Entonces vi una caja que me llamó la atención. La caja era de color violeta con rayitas de color lila oscuro.

-¿Y en esa caja?-le dije señalando la caja.

-Pues ahora mismo no lo recuerdo-se acercó a la caja y la abrió-¡Ayyyyy! ¡ya no me acordaba de esto!

De la caja sacó un tutú de bailarina precioso. En la caja también había los zapatos de ballet, las medias, y lo que más me sorprendió: un traje de hombre.

-Tía Alice, ¿esto es de tío Jazz?

-Sí, a mí siempre me ha gustado el ballet. A veces me he preguntado si en mi vida humana hice clases de ballet. Pues todo empezó en el instituto. Iban a hacer una función de ballet. Hicieron una convocatoria para que los alumnos interesados hicieran una prueba para saber cómo lo hacían. Si eras bueno te daban un papel. No se presentó demasiada gente la verdad, pero hay que decir que la mayoría eran bastante patosos.

-¿Y a vosotros os dieron un papel, verdad?

-Sí. Yo al principio no le presté atención a eso, pero tus tíos me dijeron que yo lo haría muy bien, que los dejaría a todos con la boca abierta. Yo, aunque a veces no lo parezca, soy muy tímida para esas cosas. Me daba vergüenza bailar delante de tanta gente, pero al final me presenté. Pero antes convencí a Jasper de que se apuntara conmigo. ¡Tú no sabes lo que me costó! Pero al final cedió. Tu tío la verdad es que baila muy bien. Nos presentemos y nos cogieron. Cuando ya estuvieron todos los bailarines, nos informaron que la obra iba a ser El lago de los cisnes, de Tchaikovski. Era mi ballet favorito.

-¿Qué personajes representasteis?

-¡Esa es la mejor parte! ¡Fuimos los protagonistas! Jazzy era el príncipe Sigfrido y yo era Odette. Por eso me hicieron este traje tan bello y a Jasper el de príncipe. Ensayamos durante muchos meses hasta que llegó el día del estreno. ¡Fue un éxito! Todo el mundo nos felicitó.

-¡Yo quiero verte bailar tía Ali! ¡Porfaaaaa!-le puse "la carita".

-Bueno, bueno. Está bien. Pero primero vamos a ir a buscar al tío Jazz, a ver si quiere bailar con nosotras.

Me cogió de la mano y fuimos hacia la biblioteca. Tío Jasper puso cara de pánico cuando nos vio entrar a las dos tan contentas y dando saltitos.

**Jasper P.O.V.**

Estaba tan tranquilo en la biblioteca, cuando escuché a Nessie y a mi Ali acercándose a la biblioteca. Podía escuchar sus risitas. Estaban emocionadas. ¡O no! ¡De compras no! Siempre que venían las dos felices de esa manera es que querían que las acompañara a ir de compras.

-Hola tito Jazz-me saludó Nessie con una amplia sonrisa, al igual que Alice.

-Hola Jazzy-me saludó mi esposa.

Esto pinta a compras.

-¡Hola! ¿A qué debo el honor de la presencia de estas jovencitas tan atractivas?

-Venimos a pedirte algo cariño.

-Alice, no me apetece ir de compras cielo. ¿Vamos mañana, vale? Te lo prometo-intenté negociar.

-¡Vale! Mañana vamos, pero eso no es lo que te quería pedir.

Mierda, ya la había liado. Ahora tendría que ir de compras con Ali al día siguiente.

-¿Entonces qué queréis princesas?

-Pues es que la tía Ali me ha enseñado unos trajes de ballet, aquellos de la función de El lago de los cisnes, y me haría mucha ilusión veros bailar y que me enseñarais un poco-dijo mi sobrina con la carita de pena que le había enseñado Alice-¡Porfaaaaa! ¡Di que si, anda, di que siiiii!

-Vamos amor. Así nos divertimos un rato recordando los viejos tiempos.

¿Quién diablos se iba a resistir a esas caritas?

-Está bien.

Dejé el libro en su sitio y seguí a las dos bailarinas hacia nuestro cuarto. Allí nos vestimos con los trajes de ballet. Nessie se puso un traje de ballet que tenía Alice para los ensayos, que a ella le quedaba más largo que a Alice. Yo llevaba el traje de príncipe, menos mal que Emmett no estaba aquí para cachondearse. Y Alice…¿qué puedo decir? Estaba impresionante.

-¡Venga vamos abajo!

Bajamos al salón, apartemos el sofá y pusimos el disco de El lago de los cisnes. Nessie se sentó en el suelo mientras Alice y yo nos preparábamos para bailar la escena más famosa, la que era más alucinante y a la vez, más complicada para los bailarines. Alice estuvo alucinante, realmente ella tiene un don para la danza, nada más hace falta ver cómo camina. Camina tan dulcemente y grácilmente que es la envidia de las bailarinas profesionales.

Nessie se quedó literalmente con la boca abierta y en cuanto terminamos, empezó a aplaudir.

-¡Yo también quiero hacer eso! ¡Enseñadme por favor!

-Está bien cielo.

¡Oh no! ¿¡Mierda porqué tengo tan mala suerte! Vi a Jacob acercándose a la casa. Ahora iba a ser el hazmerreír de un chucho. ¡Genial!

-¡Jacob, Jacob! ¡Tía Ali y tío Jazz van enseñarme a bailar ballet!

-¡¿Ah, pero que los vampiros bailan!-dijo en tono burlesco.

Entró en el salón miró a Alice de arriba abajo y después a mí. Seguidamente se empezó a reír.

-¡Ja, jajajajajajajaja! ¡Qué guapo y sexy Jasper! ¡Jajajaja!

Si no fuera por Nessie le estaría pegando una de tortas que…

-¡Jasper, no le hagas caso mi amor!

-¡Tía Ali, tío Jazz! Enseñadle a Jake lo bien que bailáis. Así dejará de reírse, porque se va a quedar con la boca abierta.

Alice y yo asentimos.

-Venga cielo. Vamos a hacer que se trague sus palabras-me susurró mi amada en el oído.

Pusimos el disco y empecemos a bailar. Poco a poco iba viendo la cara de sorpresa y fascinación que llevaba el perro. ¡Ja! Se estaba quedando con la boca abierta! Iba a aprender el chucho este a no meterse con Jasper Whitlock Hale. Ni mucho menos con Alice, aunque de ella no se rió. Ella estaba espectacular, y Jake lo había demostrado, por que cuando la vio se quedó embobado, tanto que tuve que reprimir mis ganas de matarlo.

-¿Y de quién te ríes ahora, eh?-le preguntó Alice al Jacob.

-Mis disculpas Jasper. De veras, me habéis dejado alucinado. No sabía que bailarais tan bien.

-Disculpas aceptadas Jacob.

-¡Venga Nessie que te voy a enseñar unos cuantos pasos!-exclamó mi esposa.

Nessie y mi esposa se pusieron a practicar posturas y pequeños pasitos. Estuvieron bastante rato y Jacob estaba embobado mirando a Nessie, aunque también a mi esposa.

-¡Lo haces muy bien Nessie! ¿Sabes qué? Mañana nos iremos tú y yo de compras y compraremos trajes nuevos, para no estropear estos, que son muy especiales.. Compraremos también una barra. ¿Qué te parece?

-¡SIII!-gritó emocionada mi sobrina.

Anda, pues mañana también tendría que acompañarlas a comprar los trajes, aunque era mejor comprar eso que pasarse horas y horas de una tienda a la otra mirando ropa y zapatos.

Estuvieron un rato más practicando. Hasta que casi anocheció. Yo aun llevaba el traje, ya que Ali no me lo había dejado quitar aun. Hasta que escuché la puerta de la casa abrirse. ¡No, Emmett y Carlisle!

-¡Alice! ¿Puedo quitarme el traje ya?

-De acuerdo.

Pero fue demasiado tarde. No sólo Emmett y Carlisle aparecieron por la puerta, sino que también Esme y Rosalie. ¡Perfecto!

-¡Oooohhhh! ¡Qué guapo Jazzy!-gritó el tonto de Emmett.

-¡No me llames así! ¡Y no te rías!

-Alice, ¿por qué no me compras uno así a mí? Andaaaaa ¡di que síiiii!-pidió Emmett.

Lo que faltaba. Ahora el grandullón también quiere hacer clases de ballet.

-Mañana iremos a comprar los trajes, si quieres venir tú mismo.

-¿Pero me enseñareis?-preguntó Emmett intentando poner "la carita".

-¡Claro que sí! ¿A que sí Jazzy?-me dijo mi esposa.

-Claro linda, será un placer-dije en tono sarcástico.

-¡YUPIIII! ¡Rose ya veras que guapo va a estar tu sexy Emmy con un traje!

Todos rodemos lo ojos. Como ya se había hecho tarde, le preparé algo de cena a Nessie. Cuando acabó, la llevemos a la cama y seguidamente nos fuimos todos los demás. Aunque nosotros no dormíamos, pero hacíamos otras cosas para matar el tiempo.

…..

Al día siguiente nos fuimos de compras. Por la mañana compremos ropa, zapatos, bolsos, perfumes…y una lista que no se acaba nunca. Por la tarde ya fuimos a comprar las cosas del ballet.

Cuando lleguemos a casa, Nessie y Emmett estaban emocionados y ansiosos por enseñarles los trajes a los demás, así que subieron corriendo a cambiarse. Alice y yo hicimos lo mismo. Cuando estuvimos todos cambiados bajemos. Pero primero bajemos Alice, Nessie y yo. Habíamos comprado unos trajes preciosos, pero esos los guardemos para cuando hiciéramos una representación los cuatro. ¡Qué vergüenza por dios!

Ahora llevábamos puesto los trajes de ensayo. Yo llevaba unas mallas, que me apretaban demasiado y marcaban mucho en… bueno ya sabéis dónde. No dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Suerte que sólo me iba a ver mi familia. Nessie llevaba un tutú de color rosa, con las zapatillas también rosas y unas medias de color carne. Alice llevaba lo mismo que Nessie, pero ella lo llevaba en negro. Estaba absolutamente sexy. Demasiado incluso.

Pero el mejor de todos fue Emmett. Bajó las escaleras todo contento con su tutú rosa como Nessie y unas zapatillas rosas. No pudimos evitar reír. ¡Era para morirse de la risa!

Como todos no reíamos de él, como es obvio él tuvo que atacar con otra cosa. Típico.

-¡Ja ja Jazzy! ¡Se te marca todo! Uuuiiii y Alice va demasiado sexy, cuidadillo no se vaya a despertar tu amigo!

-¿Qué amigo abuelita? ¿Quién se va a despertar?-escuché como preguntaba Nessie a Esme. La cual se quedó sin saber qué contestar.

-¡Cállate! Al menos yo no soy el que va vestido como una niñita. Con el tutú rosa y las zapatillitas a conjunto.

-¡Pues voy muuuy sexy! ¡Más que tú, con esas mallas grises y las zapatillas negras!

Nos miramos y nos dirigimos al jardín a luchar.

-¡VAIS A ESTROPEAR LOS TRAJES! ¡ENTRAD AHORA MISMO SI NO QUERÉIS QUE OS DESTROCE LA PLAY Y TODOS LOS JUEGOS!-se puedo a gritar Alice.

-¡NOOOOO! LA PLAY NO ALICE LA PLAY NO!-dijo Emmett a Alice, como cuando un niño intenta negociar con su madre. ¡LO QUE QUIERAS MENOS ESO!

-Vale, pues tu Jeep-dijo. Emmett miró a mi esposa con cara de terror.

Emmett y yo interrumpimos la lucha, nos miramos y fuimos corriendo hacia dentro. Cuando Alice se ponía así, era mejor obedecer si querías continuar vivo.

**Nessie P.O.V.**

Tres semanas habían pasado ya desde que mis papás se fueron de viaje. Tres semanas muy entretenidas desde que encontremos los trajes de ballet. Habíamos estado ensayando casi todos los días, y tío Emmy era muy gracioso. Pero ,que no nos escuche, pero lo hace realmente mal. Yo he mejorado bastante, aunque teniendo a una maestra como la tía Ali era bastante normal.

Cuando llegaron mis padres fui corriendo a abrazarlos.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien cariño?-me preguntó mamá.

-¡Si! ¡Me lo he pasado genial! ¡¿Y sabes qué mamá? ¡He aprendido a bailar ballet! Bueno, aun me falta mucho, pero el tío Jazz me ha dicho que lo hago muy bien! Dice que tengo el talento natural de la tía Ali!

-¡Qué bien cariño!-dijo papá abrazándome.

Continuemos ensayando cada día, hasta que nos salía muy bien. Entonces hicimos una función para la familia. Todos se quedaron alucinados con el progreso que había hecho.

-¡Felicidades cariño! Eres una artista-dijo la tía Rose.

-¡Gracias, aunque todo tengo que agradecérselo a la tía Ali.

-No cielo el mérito es tuyo. Mira a tu tío Emmy, le hemos enseñado el mismo tiempo que a ti y de la misma manera y parece un pato mareado.

-¡EH! ¡PERO SI YO SOY EL MEJOR!

-Claro que sí, lo que tú digas cielo-le dijo la tía Rose a mi tío, en un tono con mucha ironía.

Y así es como fueron estos días en casa de mi familia. ¡Muy divertidos! Espero que mamá y papá se vayan más a menudo de viaje.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con un one-shot que hacía tiempo que me rondaba por la cabeza. No sé si os gustará, pero yo me lo he pasado genial escribiéndola!<strong>

***vestido de novia en mi perfil**

**Estoy pensando de hacer de esto una serie de one-shots, con otras historias más de Alice/Jasper/Nessie o por ejemplo la pedida de matrimonio de Jasper a Alice. Ya sabéis, REVIEW y me lo decís ;)**

**Besos, **

**Khriss.**


End file.
